1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a signal-muting circuit for a bridge amplifier using two amplifying means which performs the signal-muting without causing a great fluctuation of DC voltage in the amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Signal-muting has often been carried out by the stopping of the operation of amplifiers. In this case, DC voltage in the amplifiers is greatly varied. Accordingly, the signal-muting usually causes a strong switching noise from a loudspeaker when a low frequency power amplifier is connected to the circuit because the DC voltage in each amplifier is greatly varied. The same result is found even though the signal-muting is carried out when the low frequency power amplifier is already connected.